The invention relates to a synchronous or stepping motor comprising a stator and a rotor; and more particularly to the type in which the rotor comprises two coaxial rotor sections each having rotor teeth arranged along a circle at the outer rotor circumference and axially spaced by an interposed axially magnetized permanent magnet. The stator comprises two coaxial stator sections interconnected in a magnetically conductive fashion and each provided with at least one coaxial annular coil enclosed by a magnetically conductive circuit. Such a circuit comprises a rotor section and the stator section which surrounds the relevant annular coil, each stator section terminating in two sets of coaxially arranged stator teeth which cooperate with the rotor teeth via air gaps. One of the sets of stator teeth is oriented towards the cooperating rotor teeth and the other sets of stator teeth are offset from the cooperating rotor teeth by substantially 1/4, 1/2 and 3/4 tooth pitch, in such a way that a difference in offset of 1/2 tooth pitch is obtained between the stator sections. This type of motor is known as a "hybrid motor" and may be constructed as a stepping motor.
Such a motor is disclosed inter alia in U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,374. The stator sections of this motor comprise discs which are disposed on each side of the annular coils and which have teeth which project radially inwards and which are arranged along a circle. The stator teeth each cooperate individually with a rotor disc which has teeth which project radially outwards and are arranged along a circle in order to obtain a stepping angle of 1/200 of a revolution, that is, 0.01.pi. radian or 1.8.degree., which is smaller than that of motors with offset interdigitating claw teeth.